Roses are Blue, Violets are Green
by Harazu Deyoxen
Summary: Snape and Buku Jaken. Its bad to be the daughter of a death eater...
1. Crush Red Velvet on a Rainy Day

Here, brand newPotter Fic...Does not actually have Potter as the main character- but bear with me, okay! The main character is...Well...You will find out eventually or you heard about it in my Isis ridden summary...Well, here it is The main character is...Duh duh duh Da! Severus Snape! So cute...Well, get over Snape now, girls. He's gunna be taken by my alter ego...Duh Duh Duh DA! Buku Jaken! Yeah! Later...

* * *

The watery morning sun penetrated the window curtains and created a rainbow on the crush crimson blankets that covered the bed. Outside, it was a cold rainy day in London, England. Inside was a cozy warm with the fire place embers still glowing. 

An hour passed before the inhabitant of the bed decided to rise. His shoulder length black hair fell in his face as he turned over and stared at the ceiling. He sighed heavily as he realized what time it actually was and found out he didn't really want to get up.

He then swung his legs over the side of his bed and his feet landed lightly on his discarded gray nightshirt. His tanned hands reached for it and laid it on his black jeans as he sat with his hands rubbing his face.

He then walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.He sighed at the thought that passed in his mind: Another month until the brats return to Hogwarts. How can I live through another year of annoying little twits and the older gits that I have seen for years?What will make this year any different from the others?

A voice answered him from the back of his mind: Severus Snape...an ex-Death Eater...Potions master...Head of the Slytherin House... and a single man for20 years...What the hell?This year will be different for you...You will meet the one person that can change your life. So get your shirt on and get to King's Cross Station. Your train leaves in an hour. Get going.

Severus walked back to his room and opened his closet. He took out a pair of baggy black jeans and a white poets shirt. He immediately covered the snake and skull tatoo on his arm with the sleeve and he left the other pulled up.

After a while of his morning excursion, he pulled on his black boots and cloak, piled his belongings into the taxi he had called and made his way to the train station. He tugged at his hair in the taxi as he thought of his new hell...First years.

* * *

"Severus...Severus!" a voice yelled at him as he dozed in his office chair. He stared up at the being that inhabited his vision. His eyes widened as he realized that he was looking at Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor. Forgive me, I was simply..." Snape began before he realized that he wasn't in trouble. This was seen obviously playing on Dumbledore's lips.

"No problem.No problem. Now...I understand that you will be directing the first years to the sorting hat this year...since Professor McGonagall will be indesposed of. I also have assained a special student to your other talents..." Dumbledore said.

"Professor...surely there isn't a First yearplage student that requires that training..." Severus said as he reawoke to the calm voice of Dumbledore.

"Oh, don't be foolish...Not all first year students are the plage students. However," Dumbledore said as he walked to the shelves with Severus' many different..."organisms". "You are known to this girl..."

"Girl?" Severus asked as he watched. In the back of his mind somewhere, he was thinking if she would become his apprentice...or maybe become his own confidant. Severus then shook those thoughts away from his mind and continued to listen.

"Yes. She is...a girl in one of your old aquaintance's family. She is the heir to their legacy...and she is going to be refused further by her parents...because they wanted her to go to one of our rival schools. She is...the only daughter to the Jaken family."

"Jaken! What do you mean that she will need this training? She is still a little girl! Why do you want to put this on her?" Severus asked standing up and staring at Dumbledore.

"She is not a little girl any longer...She is older than you think, Severus. She will be returning to Hogwarts as a fifth year," Dumbledore smiled as he turned back to Severus and stood infront of him.

"Fifth year? Fifth year already? Jaken's daughter is a fifth year? Why havent I seen her at the school?" Severus asked as he smoothed his clean beautiful black hair away from his face and behind his ears.

"You don't have to worry. She has been here, however, no one has seen her here. I placed her under an invisability spell for the past four years. No one knows this save now, you and me."

"Is she really going to be my student in the Dark Arts? Honestly...Why does she have to do this? What is her purpose to do so?"

"She is...the key to Voldemorts survival. She is the supposed sacrifice for his revival for the final time to fight against our very own Harry Potter."

"Buku...No way..." Severus said as he fell back to his seat and put his face in his hands waiting for the signal of the first years to arrive to Hogwarts. "Where is she?" he asked silently.

"She is...in your classroom," Dumbledore said quietly and left Severus' office. "Severus..."

"Professor?" Severus asked as he followed.

"Do not worry to much about Miss Jaken. She, after all... has always looked up to you, respected you...and liked you."

* * *

Here is me Severus and Buku fic. Hope ya love it to pieces! I know I am really starting to fall in love with Severus... Hahaha! Well. See you before you see me...I think...HAPPY MARDI GRAS EVERYONE-D. T. Buku


	2. Do You Realize Who You Look Like?

More on Severus, my darling. Hn...Nothing more than that. Try to enjoy.

* * *

Severus suddenly became aware that he was staring at nothing. No one was there in his classroom and no one was anywhere in the hallyway. "Jaken..." he whispered as he sat on a desk and looked glumly about the classroom. He sighed and said "Where are you?" 

"Right here, Professor," a voice next to him said. Suddenly, a girl with medium length brown hair and crimson brown eyes appeared next to him and smiled. "Good afternoon, Professor Snape." The girl then straightedned out her black robes and green Slytherin tie.

"You've grown. And in my own house, I see.How's Laserith? Same good attitude as always?" Severus growled as he smiled at the girl in front of him that looked very innocent.

"Yeah. Same jerk as usual. He and my mother are refusing to speak to me and they refuse to pay for anything for school. So I work. Plus, since I have no house because they kicked me out, I've been living here," Buku smiled.

"Well, I expect that I don't need to go over the ciricculum with you, do I, Miss Jaken?" Severus asked as he stood straight and tall next the the 5'3" tall girl next to him.

"No, sir..." she said quietly and looked down to the floor. She didn't speak again until Severus began to move towards the door. "Um...Professor? Do you think that I could... If I could hang out with you until the 'plauge' comes?"

Severus stopped. Wasn't it he that called the rest of the school the plauge just a little while ago? But the better question was that did he want her companionship until they came? "Don't you have anyone else so be with at a time like this, Miss Jaken?" he asked as opened the door.

"Professor, if you don't want me around, I wil leave you alone, then. I can tell exactly when I am not the center of a liking to someone I do like," Jaken said as she walked to the open door where Severus had stepped aside. "Good bye professor," she said meekly and ran out of the room.

Severus leaned against the wall and sighed heavily. What was he going to do now? Dumbledore just said that she liked and respected him...and he just told her off. "Damn it all!" he growled and rested his head on the cool wall of his classroom.

Suddenly, Severus' eyes widened when he heard something he wasn't used to on the stairs. He heard someone crying. "Jaken..." he whispered and sped out of the room. He stopped after a few steps and stared down at the small dark figure curled up. "Miss Jaken, stop crying."

Jaken gasped and looked up at Severus. He face was red and puffy but Severus barely saw any of it when she covered it again and continued to cry.

Severus groaned at his new problem. But he sat next to Jaken anyway. He leaned against the wall next to her and sat quietly as she cried.

'What are you doing? Why not comfort her? She needs someone to care for her right now and you are the only one here,' the voice in the back of Severus' mind said mildly as Severus looked at Jaken.

"Jaken...stop crying," he said quietly as he wrapped his arms around Jaken. He then leaned his head against her own and whispered to her. "No one here can hurt you and I won't allow you to be alone. I will stay with you when no one will...when you need someone to be with."

"Professor? I am alone now. No parents to keep in contact with me...no friends. I don't have anyone anymore...How do you bare it?" Jaken asked as she looked at his hair.

"You aren't alone anymore, Jaken. You now have me...Hn...Do you realize who you really look like?" Severus asked.

"No...I look like no one..." Jaken said quietly and leaned to the wall.

Severus smiled. She looked like someone, but if she didn't know, what was the point on leting her go on with out knowing? "You look exactly like I did when I was your age. I didn't have anyone and I was just like you. Granted I don't have anyone, now, but you will become what I couldn't. I see it already."

"I...look like you? But how can that be? I don't expect you to be hated when you were in school, Professor. I mean, your looks are...um..." Jaken looked up at Severus and blushed.

"My enemy was the same as Voldemort's is now. Damn both of the bastards..."

"Potter... Where you his father's enemy? I hate the Potter's...and their friends. Except Hagrid, of course. And Dumbeldore,...but that is besides the point. Professor, can I...go to Hogsmead?"

"If it has to do with destroying Potter's fifth year, I'm for it...He freakin' owes me..." Severus said helping Jaken up.

Jaken smiled at Severus and held onto his hand. "Yeah...You know...I really do like you. I couldn't wait to come to Hogworts...just so I could meet you. But you could probably say...that I've probably fallen in love with you!" Jaken smiled and then ran back up the stairs to the entry hall.

'Interesting...Love at first sight? No...5 Years...I think I...I love you too, Jaken, for your loneliness, and your resembleance to me...>.O. What in Hell am I thinking? Nevermind it...And no, back of mind, I am not going to go for her." Severus said tapping his head.

'I didn't even say anything, Severus...' his mind told him and laughed. 'You know you want to!'

"Shut up..." Severus said smiling.

So this chapter was to romancey, but i will repair in next installment. Yeesh. To much work in shcoolo, but as soon as summer hits, I am sooooooooooooo Writing my boots off! >.O Apoco.2005 And yes, Jaken will get hurt...Muw hahahaha! >.O 0.o


	3. Where have you been?

Sorry that I really havent been writing much. Forgive me. I just have been really busy doing absolutely nothing and I really didnt remember to do such. I have been also interested in the movie labyrinth so much that i have been watchin it almost everday since my birthday, and Im sorru. Il write more when I can, ok?

* * *

The last few weeks before the start of term went rather dully. Severus was sure that time had stopped or something, because there was absolutely nothing to have done. There was no calsses to prepare, because those where done. There was no items to study, since it wasn't his job to learn. He wasn't even on baby sitting duty with Jaken. 

Actually, Severus hadn't seen Jaken in weeks. She hadn't come to him for advice. She hadn't come to him for permission to go anywhere. She hadn't come to him to even say hi. This gave a slight pull on Severus' threat strings, but he only thought of them as sneers. She really didn't have a right to call upon him for everything, so what did he care if she hadn't come?

He did care, however. He had waited in his office in the morning to see if she would come. At lunch and Dinner, he didnt even have to look to know that she wasnt there. He was worried, because even Dumbledore didn't know what she was up to.

"Don't you know where she is?" dumbledore had asked him one night after dinner, when he had approched him wondering where the girl was. "After all, she is supposed to be your student. I wonder if she is talking with those contacts of hers."

"What contacts?" Severus asked as he and Dumbledore walked to the gargoyal leading up to his office. "What do you mean by contacts?"

"Oh, she has been in leauge with many of the students here. After all, not all of them are blind, Severus. She is, t my knowledge, quite fond of talking with the Weasley twins. I think they found out about her in her second year. And what I knew of the incident, she accidentally walked into one of their gags during a midnight test durning the weekend. Quite unfortuante."

"So you mean that students know that she is here?" Severus gagged after the fact of the Weasley twins knowing about her.

Dumbledore smiled. "Drops of Lemon." The gargoyal jumped out of the way. "Yes, Severus, they know about her. She is actually good friends with them. After all, did you think that she could get past Miss Granger? She, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley have known about her for a year now."

_Dammit! She's had all this attention from Potter and the other nusences and that makes her not come see me. So I don;'t see the invisable girl because of the Gryfindors... Damn them!_ Severus thought as dumbledore dissapeared into his office. He headed immidiately for the Slytherin common room.

When Severus entered, he had a toxic feeling inside his stomache. Not only was he afraid of what he would figure about the girl, he was also afraid of how his emotions would seem when he found out. He reached the common room and saw papers laying on the floor. As if someone had just recently got up.

"Miss Jaken, why have you been avoiding me?" Severus asked, even if he knew tht it was probably no good.

A rusting sound caught his attention near to the door. He spun around and reached out to the air. He immediately tightened his grip on whatever he had, and shoved it into the wall. He was satisfied when he heard a small whimper.

"Come out, Jaken. I know that you are there. I have you," he whispered dangerously and noticed that he was holding bare skin.

Suddenly, Jaken appeared out of thin air in front of Severus. She was wearing a towel around her, her free arm holding it up. Her hair was dripping onto her neck and her eyes were wide with fear.

Severus was shocked enough that his grip tightened and the girl before him whimpered again. He released her and waited to see if she was going to run away. when she didn't and backed all the wayto the wall, he backed away. "Professor, I didn't think that you would come into the common room. I was just.."

"You hid because you didnt want me to see you... like this. Is that right?" he asked her as she held her towel tighter around her.

She looked distraught. She wasn't sure if she should answer, or to run away to the girl's dorm. She tried out the answer approuch, but inched away from Sevrus while deciding what to do. "Um.. I was showering. I didn't expect anyone to come in and I was reading some stuff from people. You scared me, Professor..."

"Did I? Or is that your justification about not coming to see me? You are talking ot Potter and his friends. You haven't come to see me because you are talkking to them!" he growled as he neared Jaken again. He then pulled out his wand and stared at the girl.

"Professor. I haven't coem to see you because you made it perfectly clear the last time we talked that you didnt want me around. So I've been in my dorm working on things for my other classes. Im sorry Professor, tha tI havent been to lunch or dinner. I am not in the mood for such things."

Severus stared at the half naked girl. He wasn't at all sorry that he had walked in on her. After all, she hadn't come to him in weeks, and he wasnt even sure if she had been alive. "You scared me to death, you stupid girl..." he whispered. He didnt want to ruin his relationship with her. He didnt want to loose her to the Death eaters anyway. Or Potter.

Jaken looked away from him and ran from him. She went to the dorms and slammed the dorr. From where Sevrus was, he couold hear the faint crying emiting from her dorm. He even hear a few things being thrown around. "I was worried, Jaken. I think that I'll leave you alone them. If you really wanted to get on my good side, you'd do more to impress me." Severus then walked out of the common room and to his own quarters.

"You're an idiot, Severus," teh voice in his mind said as he dressed in his night shirt and stared at his image in the mirror. "Didn't you notice... that she was hurt that you didnt want her around? Moron."

"Shut up," he demanded as he tried to sleep but intead thought of her scared face, and her retreating back from him so she could cry and throw her objects around.

* * *

Sorry this sucked. This chapt was lone over do tho. I gues it isnt the greatest, just kinda a filler, k? its 2:41 in the morn, whaat do u want? well, i need ideas. what to do? and if i shoul delete this and redo it, tell me. cuz i know it sux.. by the way. if u want origional stories written by urs truely, go to http/ I hae a few short stories there and the first chapt of my storie. see ya soon.

Buku


End file.
